


Dance of the Cookies

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Canon Related, Fluff, Gen, Merlin doesn't know that Arthur knows., Protective Arthur, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin really needs to learn to hide his magic a little better.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 233
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #392:Cookie





	Dance of the Cookies

Merlin was an idiot.

Unbeknownst to Merlin, Arthur knew of his magic. Merlin couldn’t keep a secret to save his life, but at least Arthur was around to clean up his disasters — bribe, threaten, or banish those who would tell Uther.

This time, Arthur made the ridiculous mistake of not knocking on his _own_ door, and finding a bunch of dancing cookies on Arthur’s not-yet-cleaned desk.

Luckily for Merlin, Arthur’s armor jingled a little. Before you could say Bob’s-your-uncle, there were cookies in Merlin’s mouth and a bunch of crumbs left behind.

At least he could’ve saved Arthur _one_ cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
